Five Night's at Freddy's S2 E1: Five Talent's at Freddy's
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: Jake and Janet host a talent show with Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy in Season 2 of Five Night's at Freddy's.
Hello Universians!

Welcome back to _Five Night's at Freddy's_ Season 2! We are all very happy to be back to publishing our episodes and sharing them with you again. Some changes might occur during the next couple of episodes and delays may or may not happen.

If their any ideas for future episodes and or shorts, we would like to hear them! We received our first fan story by Astreuola and we would like to thank you for share the story with us!

NOW HERE IS SEASON 2!

Regular POV:

The sun rose high above the small town of Price, Utah. The town slowly came to life as kid's got ready for school and the parents drove to work. It was like every other day. But, however… the town does have a very interesting history. Toward the plaza on the north side of town , near a small gas station there is a place. A magical place for kids and grownups alike and where fantasy and fun come to life. This was _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_. The place has been opened since 1977 and closed after the terrible events that happened in 1987. It reopened in 1989 and remains opened ever since. Inside the Pizzeria, there were some kids that came in. Most of the kids were in school at this time around 12 pm. After 2pm however, kids come in with smiles on their faces when they meet the Fazbears. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, all smiled and waved as walked in. As the kids played and danced and singed, a young janitor was cleaning the tables and picking up scraps on the floor and a young lady watching from a hiding place in the distance. The boy's name was Jake. He was about 5'5 with black hair and brown eyes. He had tan skin and was a bit skinny. He wore the uniform of a janitor and a patch that said ' Freddy Fazbear Janitor.' He's a very funny kid and also tells stories of the "adventures" they go girl's name was Janet. She had light brown sort of tinted red hair, dark brown eyes, almost black, and her hair put in a pony tail. She had a scar on her face and scars on her arms and legs. She was pretty well dress. Short cute light lilac buttoned up and jean tan shorts. Her skin was a bit tan but more white. She was 5'3. One by one the kids started to leave and the place closed down for the night. Jake and Janet hide inside Pirate's Cove. Foxy is the only one who can activate and deactivate manually, so Jake reached inside Foxy's body and turned on the switch. He jolted awake and noticed Jake's hand inside him.

" OY! What are ye doin'?", Janet giggled.

Jake looked up and blushed, " Sorry Foxy, I just had to activate you. Why would they but a switch inside of you then outside?"

Foxy shrugged his shoulders. Janet laughed. It was soon 12am and the animatronics went into night mode. Freddy jumped off the stage, Bonnie played the _Tetris_ theme on his guitar, Chica walked to the kitchen and was making some pizza, and Foxy and Janet were playing around. Jake noticed all of this happening. He didn't know what to do. It's been like this since that weird alien Time Lord came here. Chica called all of them to the kitchen for pizza. Jake looked around as everyone was eating.

" Jake, aren't you going to eat?" Chica happily asked.

Jake looks at Chica and said, " Yes, yes. I will I just…thinking."

" About what?" Janet asked.

" We should do something fun." Jake replied.

" Well what should we do?" Bonnie asked.

" How about we all throw knives at Jake?" , Foxy said with a smile.

Jake was not like anyone else. He was immortal. He could be stabbed, blown up, decapitated, or shot. He could heal himself by putting on the Golden Freddy suit or a part of it. Jake nodded his head.

" We could do that."

Janet didn't like Jake being killed even though he can't die.

" Guys come on! Can't we do something besides that?", Janet remarked.T

hey all looked at Janet than at each other.

"Nope." they all said.

The Fazbears went to the counter to pick up several knives. Janet had to think of something and fast.

" Hey why don't we don't we share our talents?", Freddy stopped before he could throw the knife.

" You mean like a talent show? That sounds kind of babyish." Freddy took aim again, " I like this better." Freddy throw the knife but Jake ducked down and dodged it. Freddy frowned.

" No no no," Jake said, "That was a good idea."

Janet smiled, " Let's do a talent show!"

Bonnie and Foxy decided it was a good idea, Freddy was still upset about not throwing the knife at Jake, and Chica was all in the idea. Freddy pouted for a bit but decided to go with it.

" Yeah sure whatever.", he said as he placed his hat on the table and pulls out a small book.

Janet smiles with relief. " Well, I wonder what me and someone else should do for the show." Jake said as he looked at Janet.

Freddy looked at the two and said, " Do I really want to know? Oh wait, I do but just don't make it involve with me."

Freddy continued reading his small book. He was still a little cranky.

" I know what I'm doing," Bonnie said. " I'm going to play a video game montage song. As a kid, I loved games. I play Mario Bros everytime I get home from kindergarden. I got into other games but Mario was one of the greatest games I played."

Jake eyes wided. " Oo! I would love to hear that!"

Chica stood up and said, " I'm probably going to do...uh...hmm…" she thought for a while what she would do. " Jump roping! Yes! I'm am really good at that! I use to do that so much when I was little."

" What about you Foxy?", Janet questions.

Foxy was staring at the ceiling.

" Ay, I be telling all of the scary stories. I be very good at those." Jake looked at the ceiling and at Foxy.

" Uh, earth to Foxy. We are right here." Foxy looks down at Jake and looks at everyone.

" Oh right. You guys be right here. Sorry bout' that."

Freddy smirked, " I'm gonna do a stand up comedy of some sort. Maybe a couple of jokes here and there."

Janet liked that sound of that. "That's great to do here. Jake? Are you doing anything?" She asks.

" I don't really know. Maybe, impressions. I like doing that and I think I can do high pitch voices without cracking."

Janet smiles then gets an idea, " That's great. But how about... Singing! We could sing together. Remember when you tried cheering me up and you sang? We could do a song of our own."

Freddy smirked, " Awww. Sooooo cuuuuute!"

" Shut it, Fazbear.", Jake snaps.

"OOOOOOOO!" Foxy yelled.

"Alright! We get it.", she says at first raising her voice then calm.

" What song do you want to do?" Jake asked.

Janet thought about it for a moment. " I don't really know. Well...I mean we can always look up on what we want to do.", Janet says then she gasps getting an idea," Hey, why don't we do a song to may be… honor someone… like… the puppet?".

She suggests. They have not seen him a lot lately since the day Vincent died in the rotten bunny suit, so maybe it could be nice.

" Uh… sure why not. I'm good at making lyrics and stuff like that so I'll think of something up."

Jake looked up at the kitchen camera in corner.

" Hey dad, do you have any paper I can use?", Jake asks.

A small red light from the camera blanked, meaning that Jake's dad, Mike Schmidt, was on the camera on his small tablet.

" Uh, I'm not sure. Oh wait yes I do. What do you need it for?", He asked through the camera's intercom.

" Music. I'm going to write a song for me and Janet to sing."

Freddy looked at the camera in confusion. " Since when did you guys install a voice intercom to that thing?"

" When you guys were deactivated. A couple of guys came in and fixed the cameras. They also added the intercom to the other cameras as well." Jake pointed to himself. " I asked is they can do that for me and my friends _._ "

Freddy nodded his head and looked back at the camera.

" Hey Mikey."

" Hello Fazbear."

The Fazbears practiced their talents in different parts of the restaurant. Freddy was in the boy's restroom, Bonnie was on stage, Chica was in the part's and service room, and Foxy was in his cove.

Jake noticed that Freddy entered the woman's restroom and called out, " Hey Ms. Fazbear wrong bathroom."

Freddy ran out of the room and looked at the sign next to the door. He turned to face Jake, who was laughing his head off. Freddy blushed with a stern face and walked into the boy's bathroom. Janet rolled his eyes and sighs. Jake and Janet sat down in dining area. Jake took out a pencil and wrote down the first part of the song.

" Well than, I think I have the first line. How does, _Taking way too soon I'm not at all what use to be_ , sound?"

Janet hums it softly but nicely.

" It sound nice. Oh! How about after that it's, _shifting in a box the past is nothing more than just a dream,_ sound?", she asks.

Jake hummed it as well and shook his head. " Yeah, that could work.", He wrote the second line down and added something else to it.

" _Now I hear the call of evil growing once again."_ Jake sang.

Chica hear this and smiled. " Hey! I like how that sounds! What are you two singing?"

" I don't really know what we should call it. But we'll find out soon."

Chica looked at the paper with the lyrics on it.

" Oh that looks pretty good!"

" Thank you.", Janet continued, " We are actually working this out very well.", she smiles.

" How's your jump roping going?" Jake asked.

Chica smile turned upside down. " Yeah uh, I don't have a jump rope."

" Aww I'm sorry…"

Jake thought for a moment then he got idea, " Hey wait! I have an idea!"

"What is it Jake?", Janet asks.

Jake pointed at his lower part of his body, " You can use my intestines. I think there long enough to use as a jump rope.",

Janet gasps, " Jake, no! That's gross! Even if you are immortal...your pushing your luck!"

Jake moaned loudly causing Foxy to look out of his cove.

" Come ON! I haven't stabbed myself in days! I'm also trying to be helpful! Shesh."

Janet sighs, " I know but still… what if it's the day you lose Goldy when you take out your insides? Hmm?", she says.

" We have Doctors… They can help I'll just have to fake my pain. Easy!",

" Well… doctors are gonna be wondering how you even go into this mess. And how you are still...alive!", Janet says raising her voice.

Jake rubbed his chin. " Oh yeah… I'll have to figure that out sometime…",

Chica sat down right next to Janet, " Yeah I don't think you inereds are going to help."

Janet smiled and looked at Jake, " Y'hear that? She say's no.",

Jake shrugged, " Whatever. Back to Chica's jump roping, what are we going to use?"

" Maybe we can call the Storytell-"

" Chica, we are not calling the Storyteller for a small piece of rope. As much as I want to see him again, he's probably busy with creatures from other worlds and stuff.", Jake replies.

Janet nudges him," So… you do miss him. Yes? Remember that wonderful get up he wore that you loved very much on Christmas."

" Ok Janet, that's enough. I don't ' miss him' I could care less about what he's doing. ", Janet chuckles a bit.

" Alright then if you say so.", she says.

Chica skipped to Mike's office and Jake and Janet got back to writing there song. Bonnie played the Mario theme and Jake whipped his head toward the stage. Janet can hear the bones in his neck crack.

" Jake!"

" What? What did I do now?"

She sighs, " The neck Jake, The neck? Really you had to do that?"

" Do what? I didn't hear or feel anything."

Janet remembered something that Jake told her once, 'NO PAIN NO GAIN! Or was it game?'

She sighs, "Nevermind."

" HEY BONNIE PLAY THAT AGAIN!", Bonnie looked up from his guitar and shook his head.

" OH COME ON! BOOOO! YOUR TALENT STINKS THAN!"

" JAKE! Stop being rude! Geez!", Janet snaps.

" I'm not rude… oh wait. I kinda was."

Janet looks at him and rolls her eyes. Bonnie rolled his eyes as well and continued to play another song from a game.

" Not to be mean but sometimes, you rarely even think about what you do the more days go by. Or even the consequences of them", Janet remarks.

" Are yo calling meh dumb?", Jake said in a dumb way.

" Maybe… Maybe I am...", she says a little annoyed.

Foxy upon hearing the confession yelled, " OOOOOOOOH!" causing Jake to stand up, walk over to the cove and pulled Foxy out of the cove by his ears.

" OW OW OW OW! STOP IT Y'HEAR ME!"

Jake let go of Foxy's ears.

" Happy?"

" Yes! How are ye doin', today?"

" Good and you?"

"Fantastic!"

Jake and Foxy shook hands and then head butted each other. Foxy shook his head and Jake smiled.

" I think we should stick with the fistbump."

" Yeah I think we should."

Janet slowly shook her head as Jake walked back to his seat. Foxy walked back into the cove, rubbing his head where Jake headbutted him. As Jake and Janet continued to writing their song, Chica came out with a green and black jump rope. She hopped her way to where Jake and Janet sat.

" Hey guys! Look what I found!" Janet smiled.

" That's great, Chica. Wherever did you find it?", Janet asks.

" Oh I found in the Parts and Service room. There's a small box with a bunch of stuff in it. Sort of like a lost and found."

Chica hopped on stage next to Bonnie who looked at her annoyed.

" Can't you practice somewhere-"

Chica gave Bonnie, or what Jake would call it, ' Crazed Chicken's glare.'

" else…"

Bonnie got up and backed up slowly and went into the Parts and Service room. Chica looked at the door to the room and then turned attention to Jake and Janet. She smiled like nothing happened. Janet randomly smiles back. Jake smiled as well.

" You're doing good for smiling. And I thought you weren't good at it.", Jake said as he kept his smile and looking at Chica.

Janet looks at him, "Same to you.", she says.

" Thanks! Oh wait was that suppose to be a comeback?"

Freddy walked into the dining area and looked at the clock.

" Do you know when we are going to do the Talent show?" Freddy asked.

The two looked at the clock. It read 5:50am.

" Crapola," Jake said under his breath. " Uh… maybe we can do this tomorrow?" he asked Janet.

" I don't see why not.", she answers.

Jake stood up and clapped his hands, " Hey guys, looks like time flies by when you're having fun! Let's pack up what we got or whatever and let's head back to our places. TALENT SHOW IS TOMORROW, SO PRACTICE WHEN ME AND JANET GET BACK AT MIDNIGHT TOMORROW!"

Bonnie walked up cautiously to the stage. Chica looked at him strangely, " Are you alright?"

" Hehe… yeah. Just getting on stage and getting ready."

Bonnie got in his regular stance before powering down. Chica powered down as well. Freddy walked on the stage, brushed his hat, and powered down. Foxy peaked out his cove and waited for Jake, Janet, and Mike to leave.

" Good Mornin' lads!"

Jake laughed a bit, " Good morning, Foxy"

Jake's POV:

Sigh. I hate school. Someday I wish it would just burn to the ground so that I would never EVER have too go there again. My dad dropped me off at the school. Luckily for me, I don't feel "tired". That's in the past now. I can pull overnighters and still have enough energy to last forever! So I went through my school day with boring teachers and bullies that still won't leave me alone. Someday, I'm going to cut my hand open and scare the living daylights out of all of them. But then Janet and my dad will know and they'll be all over my butt about it. In study hall, I wrote some of the lyrics to the song. I remembered that me and Janet were having a tough time on the chorus part.

That was until this kid came up to me and asked, " Writing a song?,"

I looked at him with a friendly smile, " Yeah, do you have an ideas for a chorus?", the kid looked at me curiously.

" I might. What's the song about?",the kid asked.

" Oh the usual. Puppets and souls come back from the dead and stuff. Just the NORMAL things in life.", Me and the kid's laughed.

Unfortunately, this was all true. That is normal.

" Well, what about something powerful and uplifting. Like, _Tonight we roam, and if they listen really close, they can hear us sing our song.",_ the kid sang. I wrote the down very quickly.

" And maybe I'll add, _And I can't give you back the things you had, but you don't have to do this on your own even if you're never coming home you're not alone._ ", I wrote the, _you're not alone part,_ down two more times. " Thanks dude!"

I wrote at the top of the piece of paper, ' The Puppet's Song, by Jake and Janet.'

" Hey don't forget my name," the kid said. " What's your name?"

" Well, just go by my Youtube name, _TryHardNinja_. Y'know, so that if you are ever thinking of making this an actual song, you don't use my real name."

I nodded. And wrote down, _and_ _TryHardNinja_.The end of the day finally came around and I sang the song in my head. It works out so perfectly! I can't wait till Janet hears this!

11am

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

My dad and I arrived at the Pizzeria. Janet might be waiting for us inside. My dad took out the keys to the place and unlocked the doors.

" Bye dad, wish me luck on the Talent show!"

" Yeah, good luck!", he said as he went into his security room.

As I looked on the stage where the Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica stood, I heard some commotion in the kitchen. Could it be Foxy and Janet? I slowly walked over to the Kitchen and opened the door. Oh god… A blue box was in the corner of the kitchen. Janet was talking to the Time Lord himself, The Storyteller.

Janet looks up to see me, " Hey, Jake. Look who came.", she says smiling.

The Storyteller looked at me with his usual creepy-ass smile.

" JAKE MICHAEL SCHMIDT! MY BOY IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!", he came up to me and hugged me tightly.

Oh god, kill me… oh wait that can't happen.

" Ugh, hello Storyteller."

Janet chuckles. The Storyteller let go of me and walked to the TARDIS.

" Well, now that we are all here, Let's go!", he said opening the doors to his porta potty time machine.

Janet looks up at me and back at the Storyteller.

" Well, where are we going?", Janet asks. The Storyteller rubbed his chin. Quick now's my chance to get him out of here.

" Hey listen, I would love you to take us to herp-a-derp land in space, but we have a TALENT SHOW to do. RIGHT JANET?"

Janet looks at me and nods, " Yeah. I mean we we're gonna do it last night but we did not have time so we scheduled it tonight.", she adds.

The Storyteller put his hands to his hips.

" The TARDIS is a-"

" Time machine. Yes we know that...", I continued,".. but we really have to run this talent show. Than maybe we can go to 2099 or something."

The Storyteller put a finger up like he was going to say something but he lowered it slowly. " Right. Anyways, I might stay for a bit than I've got to run. NO QUESTIONS!",

The Storyteller ran inside his ship. He came back with a bowl of Fish Sticks and Custard.

" Oh and remind me that I need to take you guys to a different universe. My friend Jacob Storyteller helped me install a new energy source which allows me to-"

" YAWN!"

" JAKE! Let him finish!", Janet snaps at me.

" Ok. But we have a TALENT SHOW!"

Janet rolls her eyes then nods, " I know. But let him finish and we will do the show. OK?", she says.

" Thanks Janet! Your a lightsaber! I mean lifesaver. Those won't be made for a while. Forget what I said. Anyways, long story short, The TARDIS can now travel to different universes and dimensions that my father couldn't get to."

" Like what? What type of universes?"

" I've calculated that universe sixty-three is a universe where everyone besides You and Chica are girls."

I was completely weirded out by all this. I'm a girl in another world? Or universe? Most importantly… am I hot?

" Ok then, well thanks for telling us about this 'other universe' but we have a show to run soooo…"

I opened the kitchen door and signaled Janet to get the others.

" Let's get a move on!" Janet got up from her chair and left the room.

" Oh! That reminds me, have you seen a Fez lying around here? I think I left it here. Or maybe I don't have one...", Janet shakes her head.

" No I don't think I have, I'll tell you if I've seen it."

The Storyteller nodded and went back into his TARDIS. I looked outside the kitchen to see if Janet wasn't near.

" Oh and Storyteller," I said as he opened the doors again. " It's great to have ya back."

The Storyteller smiled, " Aww thanks! I'm glad I'm back here too!"

He closed the TARDIS doors. The TARDIS slowly faded away. Now that that's off my chest, ON WITH THE TALENT SHOW!

12am

Janet's POV:

I look around and smile. We all went out of the kitchen and into the stage area. The clock began to rang playing its signature tone. It was officially 12am. The Talent Show was about to begin. The Fazbears woke up and they hoped off the stage. They got what they needed and sat down in the chairs that we set up in front of the stage.

" Ok Freddy, you're up!",Jake calls out.

Freddy smirked and straightened his bowtie.

Bonnie ,Chica ,Foxy, Jake, and I sat in the chairs near the front of the stage with one legs over the other and watched Freddy. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

' _Well here we go'_ , I said in my head.

The 1st act of the Talent Show began.

" _Once a upon a midnight dreary, as I pondered weak and weary. Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore…"_

Jake and Bonnie were confused on what Freddy was doing.

Jake whispered to me, " What is the name of Fazbears is he doing?"

I look at him and whisper back, " Poetry. Edgar Allan Poe's ' _The Raven'…_ I think.", I pause then continued, " Maybe he thinks it's funny?"

" Edgar Allan is that deep depressing guy right?", I nod.

" That would be him. He is the one that wrote this.", I answer.

Freddy continued, " _Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the Nightly shore - Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!' Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore.' "_

Chica lifted her head and whispered, " A talking bird? That's a bit bizarre. If only birds can talk."

Jake shook his head slightly, " Oh Chica…",

Freddy finally finished his poem reciting. We stood up and clapped politely. Freddy took off his hat and bowed.

" Thank you my good friends, and thank you Mr. Poe for such wondrous poetry!"

Freddy hopped off the stage and sat down right next to Foxy.

" So… what was the punchline?", Foxy asked Freddy.

" Oh my dear Fox, there was no punchline. It was a poem. I didn't really feel like doing some comedy so I switched to the one thing I like. That is reading poems of course.", I nodded and looked at everyone.

" Ok who's next?"

Bonnie stood up. " I'll go, I think you'll like this.", He picked up his chair and placed it on the stage. " This is a video game melody I made up. I threw in a couple of other things in as well. Some are just things I'm working on.", he said as he sat down.

He tuned his red guitar and started to play. He first played the _Super Mario Bros._ theme then started to go to the _Legends of Zelda theme._ He than started to play something else entirely different. "

I like this one.", Jake said as he listened to the tune Bonnie was playing( Imagine him playing _Five Night's at Freddy's_ theme, by _Living Tombstone_.). He tune and then went _Tetris_ theme. He than went into another theme that sounded like it was from a _Science Fiction_ show( know he's playing the _Doctor Who_ theme.) Bonnie ended his strange melody with the Dr. Mario theme. We clapped soon after. It was very good.

" Bravo Bonnie! That was beautiful!", Jake said as he stood up and clapped his hands really hard.

" That was very well done, Bonnie.", I said. I then continue, " Alright.. hmm… Chica would you like to go next?", I asked.

She looked at me and smiled happily.

"Sure!", she shouted happily going up on to the stage.

She looked out to everyone and grabbed a jump rope from behind ready to swing. It was the normal jumping pattern at first but then she started going faster. She did double unders and then jumped on one foot, twirled as she jumped, and so forth. I look in amazement and smile at her. She than criss-crossed and swinged the rope to both sides. And then jumping back into a normal pattern but backwards. She did everything she did previously but still doing it backwards.

" Ooooo child! She's on fire!", Jake yelled.

I smile and clap. "

Go Chica!", I cheer.

When she finished, we clapped a lot harder than the other talents honestly. Freddy tipped his hat and clapped. Chica painted as she hopped off the stage. She sat right next to me and Jake.

" So how did I do guys?", I look at Chica with all smiles.

" That was magnificent, Chica!", I explained.

" Might as well put a halo on top of you and call yourself ' The Jump Rope God.' cause you were AWESOME!", Foxy nudged my shoulder.

" Can I go up now?"

" Sure thing Captain!" Jake replied just when I was going to say yes.

Foxy and Jake ran up on to the stage.

" Ahoy! I be Foxy the Pirate! I'm going to be singin' in ol' shanty. Jake might know this so he's gonna help a wee bit."

I looked at Jake, " What is it?"

" You'll see…"

Foxy clear his throat. He than sang in the most gorgeous pirate like voice, " _I thought I heard the old man say_."

" ' _Leave her Johnny, leave her._ " Jake sang back.

" _Tomorrow ye will get yer pay…_ "

" _And it's time for us to leave her!"_ Jake and Foxy sang in unison.

They countie to sing the song for about two more minutes. The song ended and we all clapped and cheered. Foxy and Jake bowed.

" Ok I think Jake-"

" AND JANET!" Foxy interrupted as he nudged Jake's arm and winked.

" Ok Foxy. Get back to your seat." Jake turned to me and smiled.

" Come on let's get our song over with.", I smile and nod. "Ok. Ok.", I said going onto the stage.

We all set up mics and everything that we needed. I sat down on the piano bench with the mic. Jake went up to the mic close to the piano.

" Testing testing. Uno dos tres! Okay the mic works let's do this!", Jake yelled.

" Ok… Alright. And… now.", I say starting to play the piano of the introduction of the song.

Janet: _Taken way too soon I'm not at all who used to be... Shifting in a box the past is nothing more than just a dream!_

Jake: _Now I hear the call of evil growing once again, I'm powerless to change your fates but in the end I'll shelter you my friends!_

Both: _Tonight we roam! And if they listen really close they can hear us sing our song!"_

Janet: (overlapping chours) _La La La la!_

Both: _And I can give_ _you back the things you don't have to do this on your own. Even if you're never coming home you're not alone you're not alone ,you're not alone…_

I then play the beginning again then sang the second verse.

Janet: _In our own little world forever lost to passing time..now one knows what it's like to wear a mask that you are trapped inside!_

Jake: _One day the purple clouds that hover over us will faded than we'll be free to cut the strings, to wipe the tears but now we walk in chains._

We sang the chorus again. Then ending it off we sang it twice. The piano ends out with me playing a little tune at the end to end it long and precise. The song ends. Everyone claps. The Storyteller joined in on the clapping. Was he crying?

" OH MY! JANET AND JAKE YOU'RE WONDERFUL!",he cried.

" It's not over yet, Time Child." , Jake said as he took the mic off the stand.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, I, the handsomest kid in Utah,..", I roll my eyes and smile a little. "...will now do some _impressions_ on my friends or should I say, my family. Freddy? maybe I borrow your hat please."

Freddy took off his hat and slowly gave it to Jake.

" Thanks," Jake cleared his throat. " _Hey there kids!" ,_ he said, sounding exactly like Freddy, " _I'm Freddy Fatbear! I love to read boring ol' books on poetry and pretended to drink coffee!_ _Why you may ask? Cause I look cool and bossy!_ "

Everyone laughed including me. I couldn't help it. But all except Freddy. He just snorted.

" Bonnie, guitar please."

" Oh no! He's gonna do ya!" Foxy laughed.

Bonnie gave Jake his guitar.

" Be _gentle_ with it."

" Sure thing." , Jake played the guitar terribly and said, " _Oh isn't that beautiful? I love my red guitar! I wish she was a girl cause I would TOTALLY MARRY IT! I LOVE YOU, GUITAR!",_ Jake yelled in Bonnie's voice.

He pretended to kiss it and we burst into laughter. I didn't laugh at first I blushed a bit feeling a bit guilty but then laughed with the others.

Bonnie hid his face, " Not true…"

I put a hand on his shoulder, " It's ok, Bonnie we know. This is just for laughs. We are not trying to bully you.", I said in a caring voice.

Sure I laughed but felt bad that he was embarrassed.

" Ok Chica your turn."

She looked around.

" What?"

Foxy moved his eyebrows up and down.

" NO FOXY! EEEWW! JAKE! HE WANTS ME TO TAKE OFF MY BIB!"

Jake shook his head, " No no no! I just want the cupcake."

Chica eyed Foxy as she gave Jake the cupcake.

" Thanks. Now…" Jake cleared his throat.

" _HI! Im Chica! LEEEET'S EAT!"_

Chica clapped her hands, " Oh my gosh he sounds like me!"

" _I also like to make pizza caus everyone WILL LOVE IT! If you don't, that will be the end if you~_ " Jake sang.

Freddy and Bonnie were uneasy about this.

Chica smiled brightly, " He even acts like me perfectly!"

I said to Jake, " Uh Jake? I don't think Chica asked like-"

" HUSH!" , Chica snapped. " Sorry… I think I got too excited."

Jake gave the cupcake back to Chica and looked at Foxy.

" Hook please."

Foxy took off his hook and gave it to Jake, " _Yar har! I be Foxy! Me chocolate coins addiction has gotten way too far out of hand! Yar har!_ " Everyone looked at Foxy.

" What? I like chocolate! The addiction isn't that bad… I think it isn't…"

Jake stared at me.

" Oh boy this is going to be fun!", Jake said with a smiled.

I looked at him, " Wait...you're doing what I'm think you're doing?", Jake gives me a mischievous smile.

I blushed a little, " Oh boy.."

Jake took the hook and started to cut the same scars on his legs and face. It seriously looked like mine.

" Is this good? Did I do it perfectly?", Jake asked me.

" There...There… perfect.", she says quietly but people could still hear her.

" Ok here we go." Jake cleared his throat, " _He-hey guys. I-i'm Janet. I'm nice and all but I'm quite nervous. Uhh… yeah basically I'm Janet."_

Freddy shook his head, " Hey Jake no offence but the first two were actually good."

" _OH SHUT IT FAZBEAR!_ " I was quite shocked by Jake's outburst. Do I really sound like that? Jake got off the stage and we all clapped.

" Oh wait! The Storyteller! I forgot to do him!" Jake ran back up on stage, " _Allo! I'm the Poem Reader! I talk jibberish so that I look and sound smart. Geronimo!_ "

The Storyteller laughed, " Oh that's a good one! I feel really bad for this Poem Reader guy! Haha!"

I turned to face the Storyteller, " He means you."

" Oh… well than… I don't think that was qutie funny. Well, maybe it was but I don't talk jibberish. Ok maybe I do."

Jake got off the stage again.

" Well now that the show's done, who won?", Jake asks.

I looked around I then got an idea.

" How about we vote.", I suggested, " I mean voting usually decided who wins.",

Jake and the Fazbears nodded in agreement.

" Ok who votes for Freddy's boring- I mean… wonderful Talent?" , Jake said.

The Storyteller raised his hand. Jake mumbled under his breath, " Go figure."

" Who votes for Bonnie's video game melody?" I say.

Chica and Jake raised their hands.

" How about Chica's jump roping?"

Freddy, Bonnie and I raised their hands.

" What about ours?", Jake asked.

I kept my hand up. Jake raised his hand and so did the Storyteller.

" You know, my talent was great and all but I have to give credit to them.", Bonnie said as his hand rose high in the air.

" And last but not least, Foxy.", I said. Freddy and Jake raised their hands.

Jake smiled and jumped up and down, " Looks like our talent won. WE GET BRAGGING RIGHTS!"

" No we don't! Jake!" I snapped.

Jake laughed, " Fine…"

The Storyteller stood up, " And what good way to celebrate then to go elsewhere! Come guys, to the TARDIS!"

Oh boy… Another adventure with the Time Lord.

Regular POV:

In the TARDIS, the Storyteller told the Jake, Janet, and the Fazbear's about a universe that wasn't like any other.

" It's indescribable. It's a completely strange place too. According to the readings, Universe 11 is a pixelated universe almost like earth's."

" Universe 11? You number the places you went to?"

" Not really. I don't go them yet but I can research them while I'm in the Time Vortex and through a breach."

" What's a breach?" Chica asked.

" A breach between Universe 1 and the other Universes."

" What's Universe 1?" Janet asked.

The Storyteller smiled, " Universe 1 is this Universe. I named it after you guys. I call it... Jake and Janet's Universe."

Everyone ooed.

" Now than. Let's get moving to that strange pixelated one shall we? It might take us awhile to get their so hang on tight!"

The Storyteller pulled a lever and the TARDIS entered the Time Vortex.

" We are going to entering the breach in three… two… one… NOW!"

Next episode:

Baker's Night at Freddy's

(Flashback episode:3)


End file.
